


If anyone wanted to record my fic...

by Annapods, ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves), Flowerparrish, greedy_dancer, growlery, seleneaurora, semperfiona, tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse), yue_ix



Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Poetry, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: A found poem and its recording (3 minutes), created from fanfic authors' podfic permissions statements.A love letter to podfic, podfic fandom, podficcers and the people who love them.
Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734703
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	If anyone wanted to record my fic...

**Author's Note:**

> The text was created by greedy_dancer, using lines from podfic permission statements as appearing on the [Fanlore Blanket Permission to Podfic page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic) \- see end notes.

  
cover art by: greedy_dancer

**Stream here** if your browser supports it (length: 0:03:23) **:  
**

**Or click to stream - right-click/save to download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/2LbEt5E) (2.4Mo)

* * *

**If anyone wanted to record my fic...**

On the off chance someone out there   
Wanted to record something of mine:   
I definitely wouldn’t mind;  
People can podfic my fic if they like;  
I am okay with that;  
I will say yes. 

Should you want to podfic my fic   
\--it could happen:  
I cheerfully grant permission.  
I’d be flattered,   
I’d be thrilled,   
Oh man, [it] would be amazing. 

If, for some random reason,   
Anyone wanted to record my fic:   
I offer up all my fic for you guys to read;  
Do it at once, do it and link me to it   
So that I can listen to it over and over   
And cackle smugly yes good.

Just in case this ever comes up (please?)  
If anyone wanted to record my fic:   
I’d probably die of shock!  
Knock yourself out,   
I would LOVE IT,  
And want to wait on you hand and foot.

To anyone daring enough to try!  
If you want to record my fic:  
Anybody, at any time, for any reason,  
Has my permission to podfic or remix,  
If you ever get a wild hair to transform one of these stories,  
Anything I’ve written is fair game.

Should anyone have the burning desire  
To make fanart or podfic or remix my fic,   
Or anything else that qualifies as   
“My words that have been posted on the internet:”  
Holy crap, go for it!   
I would love to have my stories brought to life in this way. 

I, the undersigned, hereby grant permission.  
I embrace the concept of transformative art:  
Illustrate, podfic, knit, skywrite,  
Fold, spindle, punch a hole in one of my fics,   
In any other way interpret it through your skill and effort.   
If you can think of it, it’s probably awesome.

A note on podfic: PLEASE GOD YES  
You do not need my permission.  
I was podficced once, it still gives me tingles.  
Podfic is a friend reading you a story.   
Please drop me a link so I can love it and share it,  
I REALLY want to listen to it! 

In short: yes, absolutely!  
I would adore, ADORE to be podficced!  
Just let me know so I can croon at your work.  
It’s an honour, actually.   
Consider this blanket permission, and also,  
A declaration of my undying love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> With all our love to authors who support podfic! 
> 
> [How to give blanket permission to podfic your works](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic). 
> 
> Authors whose statements have been included: 7ris, ad_exia, ambyr, aneas, anna-bird, anthebluestblue, aralias, argylepiratewd, bessyboo, blackeyedgirl, bookaddict43, brighteyed_jill, burntotears, cerberusia, cesare, chaosmanor, claire_kay, clex_monkie89, crimsonquills, darklyenigmatic, desfinado, elmyraemilie, endeni, gala_apples, girlpearl, growlery, Helens78, hetrez, hpfangirl71, irisqod, jjtaylor, jukeboxghost, katemonster, misssnowfox, mothergoddam, quipquipquip, rhea, tygermama and more who used similar phrasing. <3 
> 
> A couple lines were taken from the tags of [this tumblr post about supporting podfic & podficcers!](https://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/616504051581042688/how-to-support-podfic-podficcers)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin) Log in to view. 




End file.
